


Red string and scattered glass

by Captain_Paperwork



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I spent way too long on this, Lapis is emo, Peridot is a cinnamon roll, Planned story, Red String, Red String of Fate, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Steven is the untiment wingman, lapidot - Freeform, lapis and peridot, much feels, outlined, ptsd Lapis, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Paperwork/pseuds/Captain_Paperwork
Summary: “My damn string NEVER connected to Japser.”Past mistakes and transgressions have left a deep scar both on Lapis Lazuli and Peridot- However the only way to allow scars to fade is to let go of the past and look foreward to the future together.





	1. Like old photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for a ride of angst, fluff, and Lapidot- I put way too much effort into this.
> 
> Chapter two will be cute I promise

  
“My damn string never connected to Jasper.”

Lapis Lazuli’s tall, slender frame lay sprawled out on the hay, her body felt heavy and tired, like her fragile bones would shatter like the glass of her sanity if she were to attempt rising on her feet. Her mind was left to wander into the depths of her dark, shadowy memories. The feeling echoed that of visiting an old, musty attic and unvealing old photographs- but the feeling tasted more of pure dread and resentment then gentle exitment and joy. It was all so clear, Lapis was standing shakily on the yellow platform- Surrounded by gems she had once known. Everything had changed, and deep inside her chest she knew that things could never be the same, but her heart ached for the past that felt so close but just out of reach.

_“Traitor!” One had called with the fury of the the battle that had torn their friendship apart, but they silenced by the commanding voice of Yellow Diamond._

_“This gem must know exactly what happened to that miserable shell,” She waved her hand to a Jasper and a Peridot-_

_Lapis’s heart luched in her chest, she noticed her string connected loosly to the Peridot- the slim green gem seemed to notice as well but tried to ignore it.  
Lazuli felt her hope rise slightly._

_‘I found her! Maybe she can take us away from here.’_

_Yellow diamond narrowed her eyes. “Take this gem aboard your ship, she will work well as a source of information about that planet- That will be all.”_

Lapis Lazuli cringed with anger at the memories, she burried her limp framed deeper in the golden hay, trying to think of something else- however her mind seemed go linger quite some time on these potent fragments of her life.

 _‘I thought I had found the one who loved me- But, per usual, I was betrayed.’_  
Lazuli remembered how she’d tried to talk to her soulmate- No- to the Peridot, she’d talked about the red string, and how lonely she was- but the gem would not say a word.

She’d felt a spark of hope when Jasper had extended her hand in fusion, after all, she’d had her heart broken once- what more could happen?

Lapis let out a low growl, “When the hell will I learn? Stop trying to trust people! Stop leaving yourself vulnreble!” She hissed into the straw.

Well, at least she’d learned one thing.

“Never trust anyone EVER AGAIN”

 


	2. Earth damnation ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Peridot talk about Soulmates, and Peridot tells him the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck this chapter it took me way too long

  
Dawn broke through the clouds, spreading it’s warm coral light across the midnight blue sky, creating a beautiful scale of pink, blue, and orange.  
The light sillhoetted the faded red barn that stood proudly on the endless sea of flat life, surrounded by feilds of gold and green that were touched gently by the newborn light.

Inside the barn’s loft, a little couch with bedding and a telavision kept two young beings entertained- Peridot and Steven-  
The screen flashed images of a lake, people, and some strange ‘tradition’ that involved lips and human contact.

Peridot’s hair fluffed up in curiosity. “What the cluster- Are they attempting fusion?” She growled. “Or is this some sort of human damnation ritual.” Her tone sounded both disgusted and curious.

Steven’s cheeks flushed as pink as his gem, which still confused Peridot.  
“Well- Uhhhh- My dad told me that when two people really love eachother-“

Peridot cut him off. “Like soulmates?”

“Yeah,” He replied, “Like soumates.”  
Steven started to look uncomftorable, so he quickly changed the subject. “Sooo.. uhhh.. What do you think about your... soulmate.”

Peridot went silent, she exhaled softly and replied “I think she’s.... I don’t know.”

Steven’s hand started fidgeting, he looked to peridot with soft auburn eyes. “So.. you don’t know her yet?” He asked curiously.

Peridot looked down. “Oh I know her- She’s... closer than ever before now- But.. so far away?” She cringed at her own wording, how could she be so bad at explaining?!

“She’s...” Peridot tried to move her lips, but they seemed to freeze in place with reluctance. Like the feeling you get when you’re about to jump from a cliff or out of a tree- It was like she was paralyzed.  
But Peridot had decided to take the leap from that hypothetical tree and hope that she wouldn’t snap her tiny legs

“SHE’S LAPIS!”

Steven’s eyes widened, making the little green gem wince. ‘Nooo.. nononono.. I messed up..’

He suddenly smiled brightly. “THAT’S GREAT!” His eyes seemed to reflect the sun that was peeking over the horizon outside.

“NO! It isn’t!” Peridot spat, anger burning in her chest- But it felt more like regret.  
“I messed up! I hurt her!” She hissed loudly.

He looked suddenly confident and tried to dismiss it. “She’s been fused to Jasper at the bottom of the ocean for nine months, I’m pretty sure anything you did is nothing compared to that.”

Peridot groaned loudly. “No STEVEN! She trusted me and I betrayed her! I didn’t help her because I was a coward!” Peridot collapsed onto the side of the sofa dramatically, moaning into the pillow.

Steven scooted closer to the wallowing gem and patted her on the back.

She sat up again, her hair ruffled slightly. “She’d never forgive me.” Peridot muttered hopelessly.

Steven’s auburn eyes grew sympathetic. “Well- I know Lapis.. and she can be.. really scary.. But It’s important that she forgives you!”

Peridot looked up, her eyes sunken and hopeless. “And why’s that?..”

...

“Because you’re roomates now!”

“HOLY FRICK FRACK SNICK SNACK DIDDLY DACK PADDYWHACK QUARTERBACK CRACKERJACK BACKTRACK BIOFEEDBACK!! OR WHATEVER YOU EARTHINGS SAY!!”


	3. Off on the wrong foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli meet Peridot for the first time- It doesn’t go well.

Sleep can really reset the mind. It was not natural for gems to need, or even want sleep- but this was a diferant situation, not one of physichal fatigue but mental exhaustion. Sleep is not just about resting the body, but resting the mind... And by the diamonds did Lapis need rest.

She had just awoked from a long, deep slumber in the bed of hay that Steven had made for her. She opened her sunken indego gaze and scratched at her ruffled blue hair. Her eyes still felt hard to open, and her body felt heavy but she got up anyway and sauntered upstairs- maybe she could get some peace and quiet up there, possibly to pick out stray peices of hay that had made a nest in her ruffled hair.

She let out a soft moan, the burning light seared into her eyes, making seeing anything quite a chore. “Unhhhh... Steven?...” She muttered, having heard his voice a second ago.

“Hey Lapis!” His bubbly, childlike voice responded, Lapis rubbed her eyes and forced them open to look at him.

He smiled and wrapped his young arms around her in a hug, Lapis felt a jolt run through her body and she froze on the spot- Like a deer mistaking candles for headlights- she realized it was her friend and gently pulled him into a loose hug. “Steven! It’s so good to see you!” She laughed when he let go.

Steven giggled happily, but there was an undeniable tone of unease to his bubbly voice. “Theres someone I want you to meet!” He practically purred and stepped aside.

...

  
Lapis’s eyes widened to horrified slits- No... N...NO! She’d finally gotten away- This was way too soon! Why was she HERE!

...

“What... the hell.. are YOU doing here?” Her sunken eyes grew dark, and her face seemed shadowed with a calm, cold rage- like an icey flame.

Peridot froze like a scared kitten, only able to make one small squeak. “I...I’m sorry..”

...

Lapis let out a choked laugh. “Hahah! You’re SORRY? After EVERYTHING you did! YOU’RE SORRY?!” She laughed again and stepped foreward, causing the small gem to take a step back in fear.

Lapis grabbed the front of her shirt and rammed her against the wall.

“LAPIS NO!” Steven’s scream was drowned out by Lapis’s rage, “Sorrys’ not gonna cut it, Peridot.”

Lapis shook her once, but Peridot didn’t make a sound.

“What the hell are you even thinking?!” Lapis snarled, her voice cutting deeper than the sharpest blade.  
“SAY SOMETHING!” She snarled, going to hit Peridot-

..

Steven threw his body inbetween them, Lapis Lazuli stumbled back, her indego eyes narrowd. “Steven step aside- I’m going to finish her for the both of us.” She growled like a lone wolf, her posture was aggresive but dominant at the same time- like she could kill the tiny gem in a single blow.

“Lapis this has to stop!” Steven yelled, his voice heavy with emotion as he kept his body infront of the weak girl.

“What the hell do you mean?! She hurt BOTH OF US! She’s just a backstabber that will kill us both- so let me elliminate the threat!” She hissed loudly.

Steven’s brown eyes filled with tears as he shook his head. “YOU DON’T KNOW THAT! IF YOU’D TAKE THE TIME TO KNOW HER THEN MAYBE-“

Lapis’s eyes were wide and angery, she backed up before two huge wavey wings sprouted from her back, they reflected the sky outside and their transparent depths showed the barn.

Lapis furrowed her brows, looking back once more before leaping off the platform and flying off.

 


End file.
